End of the Creed
by AssassinsCreed101
Summary: When the Templers get the upper hand on the creed the remaining three assassin's have to get the apple of Eden to reverse what has been taken before it all ends forever one-shot
1. Elimination

Don't own assassin's creed

"You must be careful Shao the templers aren't a force to be messed with." Ezio warned as they walked in the market place since there could be hundreds of them in one place at a time

"Don't worry master i'll be safe." She said walking backwards confident in her abilities to handle things herself since she was trained by a master who has been doing this sort of thing for a long time even before she was born, even if she couldn't she had her master to protect her

Ezio looks and see's some templers in a group looking at them"Keep walking Shao don't look to your left." He warned keeping his voice down to avoid any unwanted attention from anyone especially the Templers

"Huh?" She asked looking at him and taking a quick glance at the templers and walking next to Ezio"Oh ok where do we go then?"

"Head to the dock and meet met at Leonardo's workshop" He replied knowing a perfect place to hide until they were safe and just incase something happened to him instead of her

She knods and see's the templers look at each other"There they are get them!" A templer ordered making the rest run after them

"Run Shao!" Ezio commanded pulling out his hidden blades attacking the guards as she ran.

He stops and see's more coming and runs to catch up to her and see's some chasing after her. She shoots a few but keeps going seeing the market place and knocks over some crates knocking some templers over. while more come and help the others up. She heads to the dock and seeing the boats, she jumps on boats and tries to pull herself up but something shoots her in the arm making her fall onto the dock. She sits up and holds her arm. Ezio watches from a distance trying to catch up to her. Shao puts her head down the guard stabs a spear into her back killing her

Ezio runs down and attacks the guards killing them in one swift move, Ezio goes over to her removes the spear and lifts her head up holding her in his arms"Shao my student hang on you'll be ok" He said trying to keep her awake long enough for him to get her help

"Mentor i'll be fine it's my time to leave you be safe and hopefully we'll see each other again." She said smiling a tear runs down her face and Ezio wipes it away

"Ti amo"

"Je t'aime"

She closes her eye's and stops breathing Ezio's eyes grow wide and he shakes her"Shao wake up! Shao!" Ezio yelled seeing she stopped breathing.

"Riposa in pace mio figlio" He said as he did the motion, he was filled with sadness and rage

He picks her up bridal style and looks at the guards that were coming"Il tuo tutti andando a morire per le mie mani io ti prometto che" He promised running away with her body

Ezio goes the gravesite of other assassins and buries her next to Robert who was shot in the head during a mission and walks off heading to Malik making sure he was ok, He opens the door and looks around"Malik are you here?" Ezio asked looking around hoping they didn't get to him either

He enters a back and runs over to him"Malik! No not you!" He yelled seeing him bloody knowing it was a gun shot. Ezio lets him go and walks out the building running to the brotherhood since there were alot of recruits there and some children there since their homes were destroyed and were sent here to finish their training.

Altair walks throught the market and sees some guards."There he is!" The guard yelled going at him with is guards. Altair smirks and attacks them but more come. He tries to fight them off but they whack him and make him black out. He wakes up and tries to move but is chained up

A figure walks out of the shadow"Hello Assassin i see you have waken." Robert said

"What do you want with me?" Altair asked not going to surrender anything to them especially Robert

"I want the location to the brotherhood." Robert replied

"I'll never tell you anything." Altair said

They whack him in the face and grab his face"Tell us where the brotherhood is located" Robert ordered

"I will never tell you!" Altair yelled

"Or we will get it out of you the hard way." Robert said clicking his fingers

They bring in his son Darim who was struggling"Let me go Dad!" He yelled

"Darim! Let him go!" Altair demanded

"Sure until you tell us the location of the brotherhood" Robert added holding Darim next to him

Ezio opens the door and sees some of the recurties on the floor dead and covered in blood. His eyes open wide and see's Richard on the ground"Richard what happened?" Ezio asked helping him up

"We were attacked by templers and they took the Apple of Eden and said they were looking for you." Richard replied

"Hand on Pal you'll be ok." Ezio said

"No my friend it's too late for me go without me." Richards said

"If that's what you want riposa in pace mio fratello" Ezio said before running off and entering a room filled with the children

"Maestro Ezio sei venuto a salvarci!" They yelled hugging him

"Are you guys ok?'' He asked

"Yes but we were attacked but Richard told us to hide in here." A child replied

Ezio gives a head count"Cinque, Sei, Sette, Otto, Nove attesa! dov'è il decimo?" Ezio asked

"We don't know he was here before but now he's gone." Another child replied

"Darim!" Ezio yelled about to walk out the door but turns around

"Stay here and keep this door closed at all times." Ezio ordered running out to look for Altair

"I've told you now let him go!" Altair yelled struggling to get free

"Sure you can have him." He said snapping his fingers and a guard stabs him throught the chest"Darim!" Altair yelled watching his son die.

"Darim my son" Altair said going over to him holding him in his arms putting his head down

"You monsters you killed my only son!" Altair yelled turning his head around tears following down his face

"Kill him next." Robert ordered walking out the door

Altair pulls out his hidden blade and stabs it down a guards throat, gets up and runs stabbing the rest of the guards before picking up his son and running off.

Ezio looks out for them and bumps into Altair"What happened?" Ezio asked

Altair's head was down holding his son bridal style."He's dead." Altair replied

Ezio goes over to him"riposare in pace bambini" Ezio said

Altair looks at Ezio with a angry expression walking away from his son's grave."I'm going to kill every templer in this city from their family to them.'' Altair said

"Altair we don't have to go that far we can find another way." Ezio said trying to change his mind

"There is nothing else! They killed my son and our brothers and sisters they should deserve no mercy from us. They will feel our vengence!" Altair yelled

"We can't it will give the Brotherhood a bad name and make it worse than before think Altair what will it achieve if you kill them!" Ezio yelled

"More than your suggesting we shouldn't just stand here and watch the rest of us die while they walk free!" Altair added

"So if you kill them! It won't bring them back to us Altair!" Ezio added to back up his last statement

Altair looks at him"So are you with me or not?" Altair asked

He sighs "Fine but we do it my way." Ezio replied walking back home

He opens the door sees it destroyed"Sofia!Flavia!Marcello where are you?!" Ezio yelled lookin around for them.

Altair was outside the room when he heard Ezio"No! Not my il mio amore!" Ezio said holding Sofia in his arms tightly bringing her out the room and onto the floor softly.

He walks throught the rest of the house seeing his daughter and son laying on the ground died"I miei figli! loro sono morti" He yelled picking them up and placing them next to their mother.

He layed his head on his wifes stomach crying over them"My family their gone!" Ezio cried

He looks at Altair and walks out the house"Altair we will kill them all" Ezio said walking out the house with him

"We have to find Connor quickly before they find him." Altair said looking at him and making him knod and they run to look for him

Connor walks into the Kenway manor and see's his father making him smile and go over to him"Father i'm happy to see you." Connor said

"Is there something you need?" He asked

"No i just wanted to see how you were doing that's all" Connor replied sitting on the side of his desk watching him work

Haytham looks at the clock"You did get here pretty late so i'm going to finish up work and head to bed" Haytham added

"Ok i'll be awake" Connor said swinging his legs and pulls out his tomahawk and looks at it to get his attention

Haytham puts his stuff up and goes over to the bed making Connor look"You going to bed or what?" Haytham asked

"Oh yeah where should i sleep?" Connor asked walking over to the bed

"Over here" Haytham replied pointing

Connor puts his weapons down and takes off his boots and going to bed"Good night Father" Connor said before going to sleep

"I'm sorry Connor" Haytham said watching him sleep

Connor layed there not knowing what would happen in the morning

To be continued

hope you enjoyed and some of these fighting and talking scene's go with the song: Comatose by Skillet

Il tuo tutti andando a morire per le mie mani io ti prometto che means: Your all going to die by my hands, I promise you that

riposa in pace mio fratello means: rest in peace my brother

Maestro Ezio sei venuto a salvarci means: Master Ezio you came to save us

Cinque, sei, sette, otto, nove aspettare! dove è il decimo means: Five, Six, Seven, Eight, Nine wait! where is the tenth

riposare in pace bambini means: rest in peace child

il mio amore means: my love

I miei figli! loro sono morti means: My children! they are dead


	2. Escape and Recruit

Connor wakes up and sees Templers around him, jumping up he picks up his weapons and attack them making his way to the window"Father help me tell them to back down!" Connor yelled

Haytham just watched and walked out the room. Connor's eyes watch him as he leaves leaving him hurt and betrayed, He kicks them and grabs his boots before jumping out the window running away and out of sight

Connor sits down putting his boots on and looks at the Manor where his father was. He walks and bumps into Ezio and Altair"Connor we're glad we found you" Altair said happy that nothing happened to him and he wasn't killed like the rest of their friends and family

"What's the matter?" Ezio asked looking at him seeing his face not so happy and bright as it use to be before this whole event happened

Connor's head was down, he wasn't sure why his father would betray him like that they were family blood related"Nothings the matter i'm fine" Connor replied even though he knew he wasn't but since he didn't want to show emotion it was hard for people to help him.

They start walking when a Templer spots them"There!" A Templer yelled

Altair turns on his heels and smiles pulling out his hidden blades"This is going to be easy" Altair said knowing he could handle one templer and it would be a piece of cake

Some more templers come and Altair backs up turning his head towards them but keeping his eyes on the templers"Guys we have a slight problem" Altair informed knowing his error

They both look and pull out the weapons"We can handle this right guys?" Ezio asked looking a them confident in their abilities

They knod and run at the guards attacking them. Connor runs and stabs one the chest before attacking more, Altair throws his daggers at them and jumps over them landing on one and stabs him in the throat. Ezio runs landing on a templer making him hit his head on the ground, Ezio does a back flip off of him and changes a dial on his gauntlet and shoots the templers and he stands next to Connor and Altair who see more templers with advanced weapons they've never seen before."Run!" Connor shouted running away with his friends

They run through a forest and see a cliff and templers behind them"We have to get ready to jump!" Connor exclaimed knowing it was their only hope

Ezio knods his head and gets ready "Now!" Connor yelled jumping over the cliff as a templer fired a rocket

They fall and hit the side sliding down Altair looks and see's water"Guys water incoming" Altair informed knowing this would not end well for him since he doesn't know how to swim

Ezio slides over to Altair and grabs him holding him tight as they hit the water. They flow down towards rough water pulling them towards a waterfall"Waterfall hang on guys!" Ezio yelled seeing Connor trying to hold to a rock but slips and is caught by Ezio who grabs his hand holding on tight but something hits Ezio making him fly off the rock.

"I forgot i can't swim!" Altair informed making Connor look at him

"You can't swim why don't you know how?" Connor asked

"Because there was no need and i'm a little paranoid of water" Altair replied alittle ashamed and embarrassed

Connor grabs Altair and goes over to Ezio who is unconsious grabbing him as well waiting for the impact of the water. Connor closes his eyes and holds his breath as he hit the water. Before he knew it we was floating down the river and onto dry land pulling his friends behind him and onto the grass"You guys ok?" Connor asked

Altair sits up"I'm fine what about Ezio?" Altair asked crawling over to him and doing CPR on him

Ezio coughs out water and opens his eyes"What happened?" Ezio asked looking around

"We fell down a waterfall"

"We were chased by templers"

"And our familys were killed" They said in unison making Ezio sit up quickly and grab Altair by the shirt

"Where are they? Are they ok?!" Ezio asked wanting to know his familys well being

Altair shakes his head and Ezio notices and let's go sitting down on a rock just staring into space. Altair looks and sees Connor sitting down as well"You can't be joking are you giving up?" Altair asked

"My father betrayed me for the first time in my life i really thought that i was just like him but now i see i'm not i'm nothing like him" Connor said clenching his fist and closing his eyes

"Come on guys we can fix all this if we get the Apple back and everything will be back to normal" Altair said trying to cheer them up and get their hopes back up

Ezio and Connor look at each other and then at Altair"We can do this together as a team" He added

They stand up"If we're going to do this we are going to need help" Ezio said knowing the best person for the job

"From who?" They asked in unison not sure who he was talking about since they've never gone anywhere else

"I'll tell but we have to get traveling." Ezio replied

"Where are we going?" Connor asked

Ezio turns to face him"Paris" Ezio replied

In Paris France

They walk on the streets trying to blend in as much as possible until they reach a bar"So how are going to find your friend?" Altair asked as they walked in

"You'll find him don't worry" Ezio said sitting down

They hear fighting and turn to look"Who is that?"

To be continued

Note(s):There will be english translations under the a word or sentence like captions for you to read if the words are in another language and are in parentheses

Example: Aquí está el ejemplo!  
(Here is the example)

I will be using this from now on so i won't have to write the meanings at the bottom and you won't have to go to the bottom to know what a word means(Except if you know that language) and it will be easier to read So that's da news and hoped you enjoyed this chapter and i will update soon Peace!


	3. Meeting Anton

"That's Anton he's another assassin and is a close friend of mine" Ezio explained as they watched him fight

Anton kicks a drunk guy in the face"Je vous avais prévenu mon ami" He said (I warned you my friend) taking the cash out of the guys pocket and walking over to the bar counter

He notices Ezio's face"Bonjour mon ami comment allez-vous?" He asked giving Ezio a man hug(Hello my friend how are you?)

"I'm doing very well,"Ezio replied sitting down with him"I need to ask you a favor"

Anton looks at him and takes a sip of his beer"Que puis-je faire pour vous?" Anton asked(What can i do for you?)

"We need your help to get the Apple of Eden back" Ezio replied taking a bottle and twirling it around his fingers

"What happened?" Anton asked

"Well the Templers got the upper hand and killed everyone except the three of us" Ezio replied putting his head down

Anton puts his hand on Ezio's shoulder"It's ok mon ami we will get it back" Anton said smiling makng Ezio smile as well

"So we need more people to help us" Altair added getting back on subject"Do you know anyone?"

"Do i know anyone? Of course i do but we have to go to Germany so we can meet them you'll love em" Anton said as they walked out the bar placing his arms around Connor and Altair's necks pulling them in

"Germany?" They asked looking at each other not happy that they had to travel again

They board a boat and head to Germany

They arrive and Anton wakes Altair who was snoring"Get up mon ami" Anton said shaking him

"W-w-what?" Altair asked sitting up and looking around

"We're here in Germany" Anton replied helping him up

They walk out and head to a street and to a building, Oh great another bar except it had a stage and dancers."So where are they?" Altair asked alittle disturbed

"She's here i just got to spot her" Anton replied looking around"Ah there she is" He walks over to her

They see her and stare mouths open"Who is she?"

To be continued

Hope you enjoyed this chapter and sorry if this chapter is short i will update soon Peace


	4. Meeting Grace and the Twins

"My name is Grace" She said with her German accent"You might be?

Ezio bumps Altair out the way grabbing her hand and kissing it"Hello my lady my name is Ezio" Ezio replied

Altair pushes him out the way and does the same thing"My name is Altair nice to meet you" Altair greeted

Connor pushes him and shakes her hand"I'm Connor Kenway nice to meet you Grace" Connor greeted

"Nice to meet you too Connor" Grace said holding the fan up to her face

"We need your help" Anton said

Grace looks around"Follow me we can't talk here" She said leading them to a room

They enter and she closes the door locking it"Was kann ich für Sie tun?" She asked  
(What can i do for you?)

"We need to get the Apple of Eden back from the Templers" Anton said in his French accent

"Where do you think they took it?" She asked wondering if they had any idea

"Unfortunately no we don't that's why we're looking for a friend who does" Ezio replied

"Well then we should get going we have to go to Russia and get them" She said

"We have to travel again" Altair said

She goes to a chest and pulls out her Assassins robe and puts it on in another room and goes out"We can go this way" She said opening the window and jumping out landing on the floor and running off

They board a train and head to Moscow Russia.

They get off and head to a Circus"Their this way" Grace said walking in

"We're at a Circus we're getting clowns now?" Altair asked being grumpy

"Just watch the show" She ordered sitting down watching the show

The performers perform and two males go on the plateforms and do a back-flip off and grab the trapeze swinging towards each other and flip off grabbing each others arms while one of them uses his foot to hook and grab the trapeze swinging. He lets go and the other guy grabs the other trapeze and swings high letting go he lands on the tight rope. He flips off his partner grabbing his legs landing on the tight rope before doing a back flip and landing on the pads. Everyone claps and they bow walking to the back. The show ends and everyone goes to the exit while the Five assassins walk to the back

She sees the two men and runs over and hugs them"Я так рад тебя видеть" She said (I'm so happy to see you)

"Мы слишком я рад, что вы добрались до нашего шоу" They said in unison  
(We are too i'm glad you made it to our show)

"Это мои друзья Эцио, Коннор, Альтаир и Антон" She introduced(These are my friends Ezio,Connor,Altair and Anton)

They shake hands"Hello were are the Benson twins" They said in unison in their Russian accent

"Nice to meet you Grace says your trained assassins is this true?" Ezio asked to mae sure

"Yes it is true and we are thanks to our father" They replied

"So you can help us get the Apple back then?" Altair asked

"No but we know a guy who does his name is Kennedy" They said knowing the right guy for the job"We have to go to Iran, Persia" They announced

Altair and Connor put their head down sigh and groaning, off they go on another trip again

They board another train and wait to go to Iran

"We never knew your names" Anton said

They turn around"My name is Aaron and this is Erin" Aaron said

"Are guys identical?" He asked just wondering just incase

They knod their heads and look out the window. The train stops and they are in Iran and get off

"So where is this guy?" Anton asked looking around

"He's right this way" They said leading them to his direction

They go to a place where he was sitting in a chair and his feet on the table drinking"He's right there but i suggest you be careful around him" They advised

They walk over and look at him"Are you Kennedy?"

To be continued

Note: I used the captions so let me now if they are working for you thanks

Hope you enjoyed and sorry if this chapter seemed short since getting them together chapters will be short until then I'll update soon peace! And i Don't own the Moscow Circus but that's were Aaron and Erin live since they were kids


	5. Meeting Kennedy

He takes a sip of his drink"آره و اگر من بود?" He asked being smart as always(Yeah and if i was?)

"You know Aaron and Erin right?" She asked maing sure this was the right guy they were talking to instead of some Bastard that would just slow them down

"البته من می دانم که من حرامزاده قبل از خود نشان میدهد دیده ام و من انسان خود را ضربه یا هر چیز دیگری و کسی که متوجه قتل پدر و مادر خود هستم" Kennedy replied knowing it was another chick which he had no problem with but didn't want to waste his time flirting (Of course i know the bastards i've seen their shows before and i'm their hit man or whatever else and the person who found out the murder of their parents)

"به خوبی می تواند به شما کمک کند ما را اپل از بهشت؟" Altair asked(Well can you help us get the Apple of Eden?)

"چرا باید من به شما کمک کند؟" Kennedy asked  
(Why should i help you?)

Altair slams his fist on the table"این تنها امید ما برای بقا است و در صورتی که اپل در دست اشتباه برای مدت طولانی ما همه مصرف شود!" He replied Altair was really pissed and didn't want to deal with him right now (It is our only hope for survival and if that Apple is in the wrong hands for long we will all be consumed!)

Kennedy sighs and rolls his eyes putting his feet down and looking at Altair with a blank face"خوب من در یک شرط کمک" Kennedy said  
(Fine i'll help in one condition)

"و این امر می تواند؟" Altair asked seeing where he was going(And that would be?)

"پس از همه این است که شما هرگز به من خواهد آمد و دوباره به من در صلح و آرامش ترک" Kennedy replied making sure his point got across (After all this you will never come to me again and leave me at peace)

"برخورد کن که در آن می توانید پیدا کنید که ما سیب؟" Altair agreed (Deal now where can we find the Apple?)

"من نمی دانم که در آن اما من می دانم که هدایتگر بزرگ است" Kennedy said (i don't know where but i know who is a great navigator)

Kennedy gets up and walks out his arms crossed"شما آینده و یا چه؟" He asked looking back hoping they would come already (You coming or what?)

They go and walk out and into the desert and to the dock"Where going on a ship? To wear?" Connor asked looking at him not sure what he was attending to do

"Ireland" He said walking on board

the boat goes off and the ship begins to rock, Altair was on the rail holding his stomach"I'm going to be sick" Altair said vomitting

"Why are you so mean?" Grace asked looking at Kennedy

"Well because i don't socialize with people like you" Kennedy replied looking at the sea avoiding eye contact

They make it to Ireland and feel the cold"Man it's cold here" Grace said holding her upper arms to keep warm

Kennedy goes back in and get's some coats"Put these on they'll keep you warm" Kennedy said seeing that they were wimps to the cold since he's been used to it in the heat for the last 20 years

They go to a hut that had smoke coming from the chimmeny and stand at the door and Kennedy knocks"Neal open up!" He ordered not wanting to stand out all the time

The door opens and they step in feeling the warmth of the fire in the fireplace"What do you want Kennedy?"

To be continued

Hope you enjoyed and these are my OC's and will give a bio for them soon so i will update soon Peace!


	6. Meeting Neal

"We need your help your the only one who can" Kennedy said going to his desk

Grace looks and see Neal a handsome young man she smiles and then realizes that she's the only girl in this group"With what you know i'm trying to find something for myself?" He asked in his Irish accent really annoyed like hell that Kennedy came back when he said that it was enough and he would have to get things himself

"We need to get the Apple of Eden"Kennedy replied standing up straight crossing his arms

"Fine give me some time to find it" He said picking up some papers and tools and heads to the backroom"You can stay here and wait unless you want to travel in a blizzard"

They sit down and wait and watch Kennedy goes in the room with Neal all you could hear was talking and yelling for awhile before the noised died down. They come out Neal holding some papers"I've found it" Neal annouced placing the papers on the table

They go to the table and gather around"Where?" They asked excited that they were close

Neal points at the spot"Right here in Beijing, China" He replied

They look at each other with a smile"Guys were heading to China" Ezio said packing things up and heading outside and onto the boat heading to an train staition

They board the train and head to China getting what was taken from them

To be continued

Hope you enjoyed and this is the last short chapter i will update soon Peace!


	7. Hot on the trail

They go to Beijing and walk through the streets Neal was holding the map that lead to the location of the Apple"Are we getting close?" Ezio asked looking at the map

"Almost we have to walk for a few more miles and make a turn" He replied as they walked trying to get him to shut up already

They turn the corner and see the building"Up" Neal said climbing up the building

"That's Kun Wen he has the apple" Kennedy informed keeping his voice down as they spied on him

"So what are we going to do to get it?" Connor asked wondering what his plan was about this perdicament

"We take them out swiftly one at a time then we move into the building" Neal replied

Aaron was about to fall when Erin caught his foot they all shushed him. They all fall and land on the ground getting the templers attention

Connor chuckles"Hello" He greeted

To be continued

Sorry if it was short and hoped you enjoy and will update soon peace


	8. Retrieve The Apple

Warning! this chapter has violence,blood you have been warned

They stand up and line up and look at each other pulling out their weapons. They run and attack Anton picks up Grace and throws her making her fly using her fans to slicing them in the chest. Connor jumps on their head pulling out his bow and shooting two in the face. Ezio backflips a templer in the face and then shoots them.

Aaron and Erin run in oppostite directions and stab the same two guys in the neck killing them instanstly."Release the secret weapon!" Erin yelled

The templers look and see Kennedy runinng and pulling out two swords with poison on the tip stabbing them right through and using his other the cut them in half. Kennedy pulls the sword out and drops them and grabs a templers head and pulls it out throwing it away"你，你是肯尼迪!" A templer exclaimed backing up(You! your...Kennedy)

Kennedy turns around"True, but my true name is Sephtis" He corrected

They back up"You wouldn't want to meet my brother Aridam he is much worse than i am and is brutal when it comes down to death" He added

Kennedy smiles and whistles and they hear a thud and turn around seeing a person wearing a very dark robe the person looks up"He has blood red eyes" Grace pointed out

The person smiles and looks at all of them and goes next to Kennedy"من خوشحالم که می بینید، برادر هستم. " He said (I'm glad to see you, brother.)

"بنابراین من، من نیاز به یک خواهشی" Kennedy asked  
(So am I, I need a favor to ask)

He looks at him"آنچه که خواهد بود؟" He asked (What would that be?)

Kennedy looks at the templers and smiles"مشاهده کسانی که بچه ها بیش از وجود دارد؟" He said pointed (See those guys over there?)

He looks at them with is arms crossed"آره و؟" He asked not knowing his brother intentions (Yeah and?)

"از بین بردن" Kennedy replied knowing that was the one word his brother Joseph knew very well(Eliminate)

Joseph smiles and they see claws on his hand throught his gloves. He looks at them and then at the gloves taking them seeing real claws growing. Joseph runs and stabs his claws into one staring into his eyes"You scared now?" He asked

He screamed as Josheph ripped him apart"Go i'll hold them off" Joseph ordered

"Good luck my Brother" Kennedy said as they run in

They attack the remaining Templers before going to the lab where Kun Wen was working with his scientist to open the Apple"There it is get it!" Grace exclaimed as they leaped towards him but Kun dunks and they hit their heads falling on the floor

Ezio sits up and runs after him but he closes the door locking them in, Ezio bangs on the door looking around for something to open it"Shit he locked us in" He informed as he searched the door

Grace helps Anton up"What do we do?" She asked seeing that the door was locked shut

Neal pulls out a tools and picks the door open. They run out and go to his office looking around for him, Kennedy closes his eyes looking for an entrace or passageway. He opens his eyes"There behind the painting" He pointed out going over and pulling the painting off the wall and see a passage way and they were covered in wounds and bruises

They go in and see floating platforms, they look at the twins"You know what to do" Ezio said

Aaron makes a step for Erin who does a backflip off landing on it"Grace go!" Ezio ordered

She runs and flips off of Aaron. Connor,Altair and Kennedy run and flip on to each platform. Ezio makes a running start before back flipping on to the first platform before running on the rest. They walk and see Kun climbing on the bridge heading to a plateform to place the Apple on, he looks back and begins to run and cuts the bridge making it fall."I'm the only one who can get the Apple"Ezio said

"Your not going to jump are you?" Grace asked wondering how crazy Ezio could get

Ezio jumps and lands on Kun making the twins gasp in surprise"Did he just jump all the way over there?' Grace asked

Altair knods his head"Yeah that's Ezio for you" He replied

"你是怎么过来我砍的桥梁！？"He asked holding the apple and a little scared (How did you get over here i cut the bridge!?)

Ezio slowly walks over to him"You don't know me well but i know one thing that's mine and i want it back" He said

Kun tries to put it on the pillar but Ezio kick him in the stomach, Kun pulls out a knife trying to stab him but Ezio dodges everymove, Grace sees another on sneaking behind him"Ezio look out!" Grace yelled

Ezio turns around causing Lin Tung to cut off some of his hair. He notices and kicks Lin in the face he backs up and falls off the platform, Kun places it on the pillar making The assassins fall and hold their heads, Outside Joseph and Neal fall down and cry in pain. Ezio crawls over to the pillar trying to grab the apple when Kun stabs him in the side kicking him near the edge"It's time to say good-bye Assassin" Kun said about to kick him off when Ezio grabs his foot Kun looks and see's that Ezio's eyes turned White

Ezio stands up and grab Kun by the throat lifting him off the ground"No it's time for you to say good-bye" Ezio said in two voices both sounding male one deeper than the other

Ezio throws him off the side and goes over to the Apple touching it everything goes white and they wake up in the same place.

To be continued

I'll decide weither i want to put the last chapter with this one so i will figure that out

Hope you enjoyed i'll update soon Peace


	9. A New Beginning

They go over and see Ezio looking different"Ezio are you ok?" Grace asked

Ezio sits up"Yeah why do you ask?" He asked looking at her still in two voices

Ezio closes his mouth and looks at her"Did i just do that?" Ezio asked alittle frightened

"The Apple must have done something to you" Grace replied looking at his robes which were pure white with and out line of gold

Ezio takes off his hood and they sees his hair was short and his suit was different"I had a vision" Ezio said

"What was it about?" She asked

"I saw Xabat he was a powerful Assassin that lived long ago his spirit lives in me now i'm not sure why but he chose me" Ezio said

Aaron sees him and looks at his robes"Wow it's so white and look at the gold" He pointed out

Ezio sneezes and gold particals float in the air,"We should see if everything went back to normal" Ezio said finding a exit way seeing Joseph and Neal waiting for them

"Well guys i guess this is where we say good-bye" Altair said

"Yeah i guess so" Grace said giving Altair a big hug"I'll miss you Altair"

Altair hugs her back and let's go heading to the boat,Connor says good bye to the twins and boards the ship with Ezio"Bye guys we're going home" Connor said

"Visit us again would you don't forget us" Anton shouted as the boat departed, They go to Italy and head to se their family's seeing that they were alright and had no memory of before. The three Assassins head to the brotherhood where everyone was laughing and doing what they always did. Ezio smiles and begins to walk away when he hears a familiar voice

"You reall though you could leave without a good-bye Mon ami?" Anton asked making Ezio turn around and smile

"What are guys doing here?" Ezio asked giving Anton and hug

"We're joining the brotherhood if you don't mind" Grace replied holding a bag over her shoulder

"Your welcome to join" Ezio said escorting her to a room where Connor,Altair and Edward"You remember Grace don't you?"

Connor and Altair hug her and smile" Welcome to the family"

The End

Hope you enjoyed this final chapter and i will be adding my characters in my stories since some stories tie into this one and iw ill explain who Xabat is later on in another story so i'll see ya later Peace


End file.
